1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method for producing a unique shaped fried potato piece. Characteristic of this fried potato piece is that the peel is retained on the surface of its base side substantially in its entirety. The shape of the finish-fried potato piece of the instant invention does not become distorted by substantial ballooning of its sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although french fries may have various sizes and shapes, they are traditionally prepared by cutting a potato lengthwise into slices having a substantially rectangular cross section. U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,468 discloses a method and apparatus for cutting french fry slices from the central portion of the potato to obtain more uniform sizes and shapes and diverting the less desirable outside slab portions to other uses in a manner by which damage to the cellular structure of the potato is reduced. Subsequent to cutting, potato slices are processed into french fries using various treatments as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,305, 3,397,993, 3,355,299 and 3,175,914; and Canadian Pat. No. 900,266. U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,884 and British Pat. No. 408,368 disclose frying thin crisp potato chips made from unpeeled potatoes.